


Calm Before the Storm

by Sassy_Sammy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Sammy/pseuds/Sassy_Sammy
Summary: Kazuki D. Tempest, her name says it all. She leaves chaos and minor destruction in her wake and just shrugs it off. Join her and her crew in the adventure of lifetime, at least for them. As things go along Tempest can't help but feel this is all just the calm before a storm, especially when a certain doctor shows up. [LawOC] Slowburn-ish.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I will begin by saying I am horrible at updating, anyway this is my crack at a One Piece fanfiction, my first one in this particular anime. I will try my best not to have a Mary Sue or someone who just is doing the most. This is also a Law x Oriiginal Character meaning he'll end up with the OC I have created. Now if you happen to see or recognize any wrong information about a place or character please tell me. I watch One Piece but not religiously and I'm having trouble with Hulu at the moment. Also this is published on FanFiction.net as well so...don't report me for copyright because yeah this is mine and I link my AO3 account on my FanFiction.net profile (LadyNicole67). Anyway, time for disclaimer(s).
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its characters, they belong to their creator.
> 
> I do own Kazuki D. Tempest and all Storm Rider OCs. Do not steal or copy them.
> 
> That's over, now please enjoy and feedback is most welcome.

I could feel her staring at me, trying to pull my answer forth. However, there was nothing to pull, I had yet to decide what I even wanted to do, I was still reeling from the reality of the situation. It's practically unheard of to receive mail from Wano Country. You know that place in the new world, with practically no contact with the surrounding world, which is great cause they aren't being screwed by the World Government or caught up in this ridiculous massacre that the Marines call a 'war'.

That is however beside the point, there is only one person who would even attempt to contact me from Wano Country, and I thought he was dead for majority of my life, my father. His name is like a curse to me, Kazuki D. Saito. This made no sense why, after all this time why would he care about me? He never did, and I am taking into account that he could've been in Wano this entire time, however, if he was he obviously doesn't care about their isolationism policy since he sent me this.

What a fucked up way to contact your daughter.

_Tempest, I have no right to speak to you really as I have never even laid eyes upon you my own child. However, I intend to amend this, should this letter reach you safely, come to Wano. There are things you must know, hopefully I am still a free man when you arrive. If you accept this, when you arrive go to the northeast end of the island, someone will be there waiting for you._

__

__

Forgive me, my daughter for I have neglected you and now I feel you are one of the only ones who can help Wano.

_Kazuki Saito_

Fucked up right? Now I'm pretty positive you're just as confused as I am, actually you are probably worse off. You see this is the end of part of one of the greatest adventures of my life. Sorry, I guess I should've started at the beginning, that way I don't seem like some whining brat. However, before I go back let's move forward, just a little bit, yeah?

"Neh Tempest, what are you going to do?" Natsume asked, her voice was calm but held a firm tone. She was worried, Natsume was born and raised in Wano. Somehow her and her family left the country and ended up on my home island. That's how I know her, I've know her my whole life.

I was quiet for a while I mean what the fuck do you say to that. My basically dead father seeking solace for his guilt reaches out to me practically begging me to come see him for some mysterious reason that definitely spells out death or serious injury for me.

"Well Sume-chan, there is only one thing to do. I guess it's time to meet my old man, I mean it'll be good for the crew too, it'll give you guys time to decide. I'm not waiting around, if and when I return, Wano is in the New World, and that's our destination. All of this was just the calm before the storm."

Natsume looked at me, her eyes and face a blank mask but I knew she was scared for me. Wano was traditional, and never allowed outsiders, not mention I didn't look anywhere near normal. I'd be immediately known and probably put to death or something. "I know that this is probably the most imbecilic thing I have done as your captain; however, I've got to know what my old man wants."

"I understand you, however I must say I will be accompanying you. I was trained by my father as a swordsman, and he told me rumors of a female samurai in Wano. If she exists I have much learning to do in the coming time, as do you." She told me standing from the floor and dusting off her kimono.

I was not surprised by her decision, since our childhood she has never left my side and I highly doubt she'd leave me to the wolves. "We've got to tell the others, this is the only time they'll have, I'm only going for two years, and when I comeback-"

"We." She corrected while examining the hilt of one of her blades.

I rolled my amber eyes, "When we return, we journey into the new world. I want them ready." I stated folding my arms across my chest. She flicked her emerald hues to my own, "They will be, you already know they'll all return in two years stronger and willing to follow you no matter the danger."

A feral grin of sorts tugged its way onto my full lips, and I let it exposing my sharpened canines, "Storms Riders don't fear any storm."

So there's my choice, I'm going. Now again I'm sure I've left you with more questions than answers, I promise I'll answer, so obviously, I'm a pirate and captain of my own crew, known as the "Storm Riders". They're loyal, Natsume and I spent the greater part of this year gathering them, a total of four other members for a grand total of six one of the smaller pirate crews. For me it's not about numbers it's about trust.

I trust them all with my life and they trust me, as it should because we're in for one hell of a storm.


	2. Enter Kazuki D. Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to the Calm Before the Storm! In this chapter we learn a bit more about Tempest and Natsume and how they met. This is the very start of the adventures, where it all began. Tempest gets her signature weapon, that never made an appearance in the prologue sorry but it's here now! Little secret, initially I was going to have her be a mystery to the marines, as in they wouldn't know if she had a devil fruit or a magic weapon. It could still happen since most people she fights get blown away or..you know died. Not sure, so leave reviews of no or yes for that as I have no idea how to make polls. Anyway enjoy and leave comments and reviews! Only constructive criticism please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer(s):
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of it's characters, they belong to their creator.
> 
> I do own Kazuki D. Tempest, and Storm Rider Pirates. Do NOT copy or steal them.

**Somewhere in the South Blue**

"Hey Sume-chan, where are we?" I asked, the emerald eyed woman beside me. She turned and gave me a look of disbelief and exasperation. "Why are you asking me you're the navigator." She told me flatly, rolling her eyes in the process. I huffed turning my own amber orbs towards the sky.

We were supposed to be headed towards a marine base. And since our last departure, I could only assume we'd been sailing for about 3 days. "Well we should have been there by now, or at least earlier today." I told her, she had turned away from me seemingly ignoring my comment.

"Are you ignoring me now? You're such a bitch." I growled, pushing her shoulder only for her to grab my hand, "You should pay attention more." She told me, only confusing me, finally turned to ask her what she meant only to see an island coming into sight. "Ha! I told you!" I cried out smirking, as she gave me a rather annoyed look.

"Okay, we're here captain, now what?" She asked, with a quirked brow with and a knowing look. I couldn't help the Cheshire-like grin that spread across my face revealing my sharpened canines. "What do you think, Sume-chan…we create a storm." I told her, as I leaned back while gazing at the island with bright amber eyes. Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

After we had tethered our little dingy to the dock and gathered our belongings, we headed towards the nearest tavern. "So how do you plan to find Arashi-Umare?" she asked, after we'd seated ourselves in a somewhat secluded corner. I shrugged taking a sip from my drink, "I was just going to wing it, see if it was mentioned." I told her honestly, that's what we've been doing and it got us this far, so  _why change it_? Well, apparently Natsume was having none of that, if her irritated groan meant anything. "No, you've been lucky so far, but Tempy it's got to be here. I'm not chasing this anymore, either we find it now or we don't." she told me, her tone held a finality to it. I was not amused with her making this decision I was captain, not her "Natsume, if I recall  _I_ am the captain, not  _you_. We will search for however long  _I_  wish, got it?" I snarled out, slamming my clawed hand on our table effectively silencing the entire tavern.

"Excuse me ladies, but did you say Arashi-Umare?" the waitress mumbled, as she approached us a bit frightened, I could smell her fear. "Yeah, what of it?" a grave tone in my voice, causing the girl to look at the floor in fear. She flinched slightly, "W-Well I heard that Captain Tanako was g-going to unveil something tomorrow and I-I think it was that." She stuttered out, I  **almost**  cracked. "You  _think_  or you  _know_?" I snarled, again she flinched. "Tempest don't be so harsh; I apologize for her. Now what were you saying?" Natsume soothed, the girl joining at the perfect moment as usual. "It's the anniversary of the captain defeating Kazuki D. Saito, so he's going to show off his weapon…like a trophy at a big rally at the base tomorrow." She responded, still a bit meek but not stuttering. "Thank you dear, go on back now." Natsume said, a kind smile one face as she gently pushed the girl away. As she scurried away to attend other guest and the tavern devolved back into noise and chatter. Natsume and I sat down each smirking at one another.

This was our normal routine, we stage a fight and someone willingly comes forward with fictitious or real information, usually it works in our favor. I mean, no one's going to lie to a feral looking women and her companion especially, if said companion had swords on her person. We left after eating and without being stopped once we exited we finally shed the guises we donned and began to laugh hysterically.

"Jesus, I thought she was going to piss herself when she started talking." I couldn't help but laugh, at the memory of the girl who was almost in tears. "We sound terrible but people's reactions to you never fail to amuse me." Natsume chuckled, her hand covering her mouth. She was correct most people feared me and my feral appearance more than her.

It made perfect sense being that I looked like some half-baked science experiment, I wasn't though. My mom was a full blooded white tiger mink and my dad was just human, and they made me. I hate thinking about how that worked but moving on, I had the ears and tails of tiger along with fangs, claws and tiger stripes.

"Well, I do look pretty odd. I'd be more afraid if someone didn't get scared being that we aren't in the Grand Line, we're in the South Blue, I am quite terrifying." I noted, as we walked towards the Inn we'd made reservations at. Natsume shrugged, "Still people shouldn't judge based on appearance, you're more like a tame house cat than a wild beast." She stated as we made our way to our rooms. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult." I told her, glaring as she put away her swords. "It was both."Her response was immediate causing me to frown,  _she's such a bitch_.

"Alright, so the plan for tomorrow is, to attend the fair that good old Captain Tanako is holding. Wait until the unveiling, distract him, the crowd and the other marines. Steal Arashi-Umare and then disappear." Natsume listed, as she paced the length of our shared room, I relaxed on one of the beds my ice blue hair fanning out around me. "Sounds good to me." I told, her staring at the ceiling in disinterest. This was quite common, she'd fret over plans while I was more of live in the-moment girl. She groaned clearly displeased with my lack of input, "Tempest will you take this seriously." I sat up and looked at her.

"I am taking this seriously, however I don't plan or worry. I just do it, and know it'll work." I told her plainly, she looked at me and sighed. "I know, I just can't help but fret, this means so much to you and I want it work, but worrying won't help." She told, me before sitting on the opposite bed. I nodded, and she smiled, "I'm beat, so I'll leave you alone now. Night, Tempy." She said, as she laid down to sleep, I nodded and watched until I was sure she was sleep. I heard her light breathing, and released a sigh.

Falling back on the bed I starred at the ceiling again, but this time my brow was furrowed and eyes narrowed in concentration. I never let Natsume see me worry or fret, but just like her I was probably even more so. It's so close, my dad's weapon, my weapon by my birth. I've been searching for it since I was eighteen, for three long years, getting dead ends and shams. Now it's so close,  _I want it, I want what's mine_.

Arashi-Umare is a naginata, some people thought it had magic abilities. It was my old man's, he used to kick ass with it, and was going to give it me. However, he died before that, killed by a marine, now Captain Tanako. Tanako took Arashi-Umare as a trophy, of his victory over the great Kazuki D. Saito. That's right my dad was a "D." and he passed that down to me as well, I am Kazuki D. Tempest, daughter a one of the greatest warriors from Wano and wielder of Kuki Kuki No Mi fruit.

A sigh escaped me as I blinked remembering everything that lead up until this point in my life.

_I had lived my whole life without my old man, just me and my mom. Then when I was eight, I came home to her crying. I was confused, I hadn't hurt anyone or gotten lost in the woods again, so what's the deal. "Mom, what's wrong?" I asked, I was eight, she looked at me, all teary eyed. It was quiet and then she was sobbing again but this time, on me. "Tempest, sweetie I know you never really knew your dad…but he's not coming home little one." She told me after calming down, I just starred at her. My large amber eyes boring into her own, "Why?" I asked confused, my dad had been writing my mom constantly saying how he couldn't wait until he was home and now he's not coming._

_She never did answer my question and I never pressed for an answer. My world had always been my mom and I, it never bothered me that he wasn't around. For two years my world stayed the same, just me and mom. And then I found a weird baby blue fruit in the woods. Now I had gotten the 'Don't eat strange foods' lecture probably about a hundred times, and obviously it never sank in. I ate the damned thing and then almost drowned at the beach the next day. Now while dear old mom and me were trying to figure out what happened, some unhappy bandits had spied the me 'stealing' their precious fruit. Is it stealing when it's lost? The answer is no._

_So while I was out playing with some kids, they paid my mom a visit. Lunch time was when I usually went home to eat. Now a normal ten-year-old would go find an adult or help upon arrival to a ransacked home, I however went to confront them head on. I was not normal, I was half-mink, I had weird new abilities and I was pissed. "Give me my mom back you freaks!" they laughed, and asked me if I'd looked in the mirror. I ignored it, "Where's my mom?" I asked again, I distinctly remember growling too. Well they informed me that 'Mommy had left.' I didn't catch on at first, until I saw my mom. Bruised, bloodied and dead. Yup, these ass hats murdered my mother because she refused to tell them where I was._

_I felt pain, so much pain and then nothing. I remember just screaming suddenly, screaming and demanding, no **commanding**  them to leave. These were grown-ass men, who could've easily killed me without thinking and all but one, had fainted. The leader was shocked but angered, that some brat had knocked out his men without trying. He intended to kill me, and he almost did._

_I wanted to die, my mom was dead, and so was my dad. I was alone, and then something in me, wanted to live, to fight, to survive. I honestly don't know how it happened but I lived, I don't remember fighting back, and trust me I've tried. After that I left my home. I didn't even bury my mom, I just packed somethings and stowed away on the first boat out of there._

_I ended up in Wano, by some miracle or curse. That's where I met Natsume and her family, she found me in the woods. I lived with them until I was eighteen, they helped me to blend in and then we left when I was of age in the dead of night. It was in Wano that I learned about my dad and Arashi-Umare, my birthright._

_It was also on the night we left that Natsume asked why I wanted to be pirate. "Because the World Government is shit, either you're elite or not. Pirates are out of that spectrum; they don't fit a mold. They make their own and I don't fit a mold either, I'm half-mink, and minks are sold as slaves. I'm also the daughter of real pain in the ass for the marines. So why not? It's the biggest fuck, you to the world." I told her smiling, she looked at me like I was crazy._

" _Well captain, where to?"_

Truthfully I had no reason, except for to get my dad's weapon back. Now, I enjoy the freedom, and adventure I make my own rules and follow only the ones I want to and then of course there's Gol D. Rogers famed One Piece, I'm interested but not because of it being treasure. Maybe it's more than money or maybe it's money. It intrigues me and I will find out what it is.

* * *

"When's he going to show the damn thing, there's only so many shitty jokes I can take." I whined, as we stood in the crowd at this idiotic ceremony. Natsume ignored my whining, as usual her emerald hues trained on the stage, specifically on the wooden case in the center. "I'm positive that's where they're keeping it." She said, her voice low as to not alert anyone to our plan. I glanced at the case before looking back to the marine on stage. "More like definitely, the guard in the back of the stage has changed three times, within the hour." I told her blinking boredly, she looked at me, "We may have to improvise then." I smirked, oh how I  _loved_  to improvise. "Just give me the signal." I told her, before walking towards some game stands. We had originally planned to divert attention away, by having Natsume make a scene, then I'd sneak on stage and grab the case. However, after noticing the tight security on and off stage our plans had been derailed. There is a marine on stage constantly entertaining the patrons in the immediate area of the stage, along with a guard that changes shift at least every twenty minutes.

We were not prepared for this level security, at least our plan wasn't detailed to it. However, we were flexible, and could change it or improvise even if Natsume wasn't too keen on the idea. "Tiger-lady?" a soft voice reached my ears and turned to find the young waitress from the day before. "Oh it's you, and its Tempest not tiger-lady." I told her, frowning slightly at the obvious name, "Ahh, Miss Tempest, I'm Julia." I blinked at her, never asked for her name but okay. "I didn't expect to see you here." I told her, trying to find an out I really needed to get to the stage somehow or at least remove the guard at the back. "It's mandatory, for the townspeople to attend." She told me, looking down at her feet.  _Mandatory?_

"Oh, why is that?" I asked, a bit suspicious and intrigued, why make it mandatory. "Tanako-san, made it so. He likes to remind us all of the hero he is, even though he's really a bully, but he holds this over our heads. Saying that he'll leave our town to be ravaged by pirates if we don't attend to show our gratitude." I frowned,  _a hero blackmailing a town? Something is not right_ , "Why?" I asked again, she stared at me owlishly, "He controls the flow of currency through the town, we were very poor before the marines put a base here. They give the town business and many travelers stop here now." She told me, I nodded understanding. Often times small towns or islands are overlooked and suffer in poverty. Having a naval base, brings in a constant flow of business and with the marines buying from the townspeople, and that's brings more merchants.

"So he holds your prosperity over you." I muttered, I needed to get to stage now. "Hey Julia, why don't you go to the stage and find my friend. And tell her, that I said not to worry." She looked confused but nodded, and scurried off so Tanako wants some gratitude, well I'll give him some. I wandered a bit lingering off to the far right of the crowd, Julia had found Natsume and apparently given her my message. She was searching for me, her green eyes met mine and I gave her curt nod.

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the man of the hour, Captain Tanako!" a voice announced, and a tall man waltzed onto the stage, he stood proudly his captain's jacket hanging from his shoulders and a sword strapped to his waist. The crowd cheered, quite pitifully in my opinion, he raised his hand as if to settle them,  _what a dick_. "Greetings! And welcome to 15th anniversary of my defeat over the criminal known as Kazuki D. Saito!" He bellowed, I felt my stomach drop,  _oh he was one of those assholes_. I clenched my fists, my claws biting into my palms, this was going to be rewarding. He continued on with his, fictitious tale of how my father was some horrid vagabond, who terrorized some unknown shit hole island in the South Blue. How he wreaked havoc and brought chaos wherever he went. "Until, this very day fifteen years ago, when I cornered the him... here on this very island, and removed his stain of an existence, taking his famed naginata Arashi-Umare as proof of his defeat!" as he spoke two marines opened the case, and finally revealed my Arashi-Umare.

It was beautiful, and obviously much taller than me. The blade was in perfect condition from what I could see, sharp and clean. The pole-shaft was pitch black with a greyish-blue cloth woven around it. After I'd marveled it long enough to realize they were about to hand it to that pompous imbecile, I jumped into action literally. Gasps of shock and surprise were heard from the gathered crowd as I landed gracefully on stage in-between the marines and the captain. "You know, that's a nice little fairy-tale there except for the part about Kazuki D. Saito being the bad guy." I said, my voice loud enough for everyone to hear. I had my back turned to the crowd, I could feel the eyes of everyone on me. "And just who might this ungrateful piece of filth be?" Tanako asked, clearly angered by my interruption.

"Ungrateful? You've got me all wrong, captain. I'm actually quite grateful to you. You see I've been looking high and low for Arashi-Umare." I told him calmly, still never actually facing the man, no I was much too busy scaring the piss out of his subordinates who'd turned tail and ran when I grabbed Arashi-Umare during my little speech. "What?" he shouted, in my ear might I add, gosh he's as stupid as he is deaf. "I said I've been looking high and low for Arashi-Umare, and as for who I am…I'm Kazuki D. Tempest, daughter and rightful owner of Arashi-Umare." I said, finally turning to face Tanako and the crowd. Again a collective gasp sounded, however I ignored them all, focusing on Natsume who met my gaze and disappeared into the crowd. "Daughter?! Impossible, Kazuki-" I turned to Tanako who was a sputtering mess, finally facing him, well not really facing him he was much taller up close.

"Oh you better believe it. Now again, I must thank you but I must be on my way. Places to go, things to do." I said, with a toothy grin before jumping off stage and dashing away. "Stop her!" He shouted, I cackled as I ran through the stands with some marines on my tail, "Must you be so dramatic?" came Natsume's exasperated voice from beside me. "Hey! What took you so long?" I asked grinning, she sighed but didn't reply we made it to the town square before we were stopped. "You aren't going anywhere." shouted one of the marines, Natsume and I looked at the group of them and then to each other. "Neh, Sume-chan they said we can't leave." I told her, my playful demeanor gone. Natsume drew her sword, her green eyes glinting dangerously. "Captain I'll handle this." She spoke in a low tone, reserved only for serious moments, I didn't respond I knew she'd do that, she always does. The marines however, were confused as Natsume walked towards them. "Please move, or I'll cut you down." She asked calmly, they blinked before laughing mockingly at her request. I closed my eyes, and soon the noise of laughter was followed by grunts of pain and a sword slicing through the air. "Captain let's go." Her voice cut through the air like her blade, I turned to find the marines lying on the ground, "Good job, Sume-chan." I told her, taking a step forward only to be blown back by a gust of wind. "NATSUME!" I shouted, as the dust settled I saw Natsume had been blown into some barrels. "The child of Kazuki D. Saito?! I will not let you walk away from here alive or with Arashi-Umare! I will end your father's filthy bloodline here!" Tanako screamed, as he stood in the middle of the debris, his sword drawn.

A growl escaped my throat as I glared at him, "You bastard. You hurt Natsume." I growled, turning to face him pointing my naginata at him. He chuckled darkly, "Of course I did, did you really think you were unheard of? Tigress Tempest and The Demon Blade Natsume, both wanted dead or alive for the destruction of several marine bases." He chuckled maniacally, an unsettling grin on his face. "If I turn you to in, maybe I'll get promoted." He grinned, madly as he took a step forward. "We have wanted posters huh? Figures." I shrugged nonchalantly, he lunged forward sword posed to strike.

I blocked and moved back, I needed space to attack and he didn't. He smirked, "Ah the disadvantages of a long-ranged weapon. You need double the space as I do which means all I have to do is get close enough and you can't counter!" he shouted, as he followed almost gleefully. I frowned shifting so that I could use the pole to block, the steel clanging together upon impact. He pushed against it forcing me to push back in an effort to disengage the struggle. "What's wrong, all bark and no bite?" he goaded, I growled my pupils constricting, giving me an even more feline appearance.

With renewed effort I pushed back not noticing I was using my devil fruit power as well. The wind around us had picked up slightly, "Bark? What use would I have for barking when I have claws and fangs to prove my point!" I shouted, finally pushing him back with the addition of my devil fruit abilities and natural strength he went back pretty far, giving me more than enough room to attack. "Kuki Kuki no Saikuron." I yelled, slicing the air with my naginata and watching in fascination as a cyclone of wind flew through the air picking up a shocked Tanako and sending him to god knows where. "Well that's… new? I mean I knew I could do that without a weapon that was a fluke, holy cow." I muttered, until I heard groaning, "Natsume!" I shouted, running over to my fallen friend helping her up. "Where's Tanako?" she asked while holding her head, I gingerly touched the red area on her forehead causing her to hiss in pain.

"Don't touch it, it hurts." She said, glaring at me though it was kind of pitiful. "Tanako is… I have no idea I sent him flying." I told her truthfully, she nodded her head slowly careful not too move quickly. "I don't know how though and we should probably leave soon too." I told her, as she stood up steadying herself as she did, "You have the ability to control storms, and you don't know how?" she asked, giving me a deadpan look as I shrugged, "Whatever, let's go before more marines show up." I told her, a light blush dusting my cheeks. Just like that, we were on our way, until, "Tempest!" I turned to see Julia, and some marines and townspeople. "Uh…we got-" she cut me off by hugging me, "Thank you, you saved us all from that horrible man." I patted her head and smiled softly, "You're welcome…I guess." I told her, she released me and stepped back with the townspeople.

I glanced at Natsume who nodded, before anyone could say anything, "Thanks for the fun!" I shouted, as we dashed to docks. Pretty sure it took them two minutes to figure out we were running from the marines and townspeople. Natsume cut to ropes, I unfurled the sails and created a gale to push us off. By the time they reached us we were a good way away from the docks.

"Where to next captain?" Natsume asked, her head feeling better I guessed. I smiled and looked towards the horizon, "Anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the beginning, or so it seems, anyway I can give a description of Tempest if any would like or you could just wait, I won't be posting her profile anywhere and if you want visuals, give me time because I can't draw so I'd have to commission it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the prologue and stay for the rest.


End file.
